Really now?
by startscribbling12
Summary: Today is Demyx's birthday. Waking up, he finds that nobody remembered such a special day. Or did they? -HAPPY DEMYX DAY! 09.09.09!-


**Really, now?**_  
By: startscribbing12**  
HAPPY DEMYX DAY! 09.09.09  
(Only going to happen once, people!)

* * *

**_

Demyx sat up in his bed one bright and beautiful morning. What was so beautiful this morning, you ask? Today was his birthday. And it was a special one. Not only did the whole date include all of his digits of his birthday, it was his number in the organization. He just knew it was going to be a great day. Leaning down to tie his shoes, he wondered. Who would celebrate this joyous day with him? Stepping carefully out of the room, he jogged to the front room while slipping on his black cloak.

"Whose ready?!" He shouted. All the members were lounging on the couches, or messing around. Roxas and Axel were too busy having their 'pubic display of affection' to notice that Demyx had just walked in.

"What are you shouting about now?" Larxene said, flipping through a magazine that was from about six months ago. There wasn't much to do around there. Demyx crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He spotted Luxord standing by the window, so he jogged over there and got in his face.

"GUESS WHAT? WHAT IS TODAY, MY BIG FRIEND?" He yelled to him, eyes hopeful.

"What, you finally learned how to go to the bathroom alone?" Luxord said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Demyx pouted and walked to the center of the lounge room. He had a scowl on his face that was so scary, even Roxas and Axel stopping 'PDA-ing' to look.

"You guys suck!" He shouted to the room.

"Why? What did we do?" Roxas pipped up. Demyx turned sharply and glared at the younger member.

"What did you do? WHAT IS TODAY PEOPLE?!"

Nobody said anything. They just looked at him with a blank face. Finally getting fed up, Demyx stormed out of the room and walked down one of the darker hallways. He swore that he heard banging and clanging from the lounge room once he left. Turning a corner, he almost ran face first in Zexion.

"Jesus, you scared the shit outta me, man." Demyx grumbled.

"What is with you?" Zexion asked, though his tone sounded caring while his face showed no emotion.

"Oh nothing, I guess nobody cares what day it is." He replied, all pessimistic. Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm and started to pull him down the hall. "What the hell? Where are we going?"

"Just shut it and walk."

They walked back towards the lounge room, but this time, all the curtains were closed and it was dark. Demyx was skeptical. Shouldn't they all still be there? Wait, why would he want to go back there anyway? They all forgot his special birthday.

"I just came from here. I don't want to be here." Demyx muttered. Zexion told him to be quiet as they entered the room. Upon entering, Zexion flipped on the light switch on and Demyx was shocked.

They remembered.

There was a giant banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMYX, 09.09.09!'. On the ceiling, there were streamers and balloons. Rested against the table was a new sitar and also on top of it was a giant cake. His favorite flavor. Everyone was there. Larxene, Luxord...even Xemnas showed up. They were all clad in happy birthday Demyx shirts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMYX!" Roxas and Axel shouted at the same time, smiles on their faces. Xemnas had no expression on his face, but you could tell he was happy for Demyx. Xigbar even showed a smirk or two. Demyx turned to Zexion and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me back. At least people didn't forget." He told him.

"Happy birthday, Demyx." Zexion said, before leaning over to kiss the older man. Demyx smiled.

_This was probably the best birthday ever._

_It was special for a **reason.

* * *

**_

Granted, I suck at Yaoi. It's kind of sad how much I suck at it. This isn't even Yaoi!!!!! but whatever..it is to me. But, today is 09.09.09! ITS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN EVER AGAIN! EVERRRRRRRRRRRRR! So, I decided, since it's Demyx day, I should write something, since I didn't do anything today. I couldn't think of a story for him without someone else...

so yeah. This is a popular yaoi pairing, right? Also, I AM IN LOVE WITH AKUROKU! Like, sure I also am in love with Roxas and Namine, cause thats beast, but AKUROKU ROCKS! So, I hope this was okay. This was my first attempt at Yaoi ever, so tell me how I did for my first time. Plus, I hate the way I wrote this, but I wanted to get it up today since it just popped into my head while I was listening to something about lipgloss. IDK, anyway (Sorry for the chat speak.) go easy on me. I hope it was good, GOD I AM FREAKING OUT THAT IT WAS BAD, CAUSE I DONT LIKE IT! WHATEVER!

HAPPY DEMYX DAY!

EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMYX!  
(since everyone almost forgot, show him some love.)

Review!


End file.
